Kiss It Well
by RainHopeSunshine
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto. Bestfriends. Rivals. That is how you could sum up their relationship. That is if you only look on the surface. If you look closely you can see the small signs that it is far deeper than that. But how much does it take for the two to figure it out? Well for Sasuke's part it would take something drastic like... Naruto's death.
1. Chapter 1

Yello! This is RainHopeSunshine speaking. What you are about to read is Sasunaru fanfiction. And yes it contains yaoi, don't like it don't read it. Anyway this is a story created by lovemyanimefreak and I, in which I write the story from Naruto's POV and lovemyanimefreak writes in Sasuke's POV. If you're not uptodate with the manga then be prepard for spoilers. Enjoy!

**_Prologue_**

"Chidori!" The chirping of birds spread through the battlefield. The dark haired ninja which had produced the sound rushed forward aiming the spark of controlled lightning towards his blonde opponent. He expectantly waited for the light blue orb which always was at the receiving end of his Chidori, but this time it wasn't. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as his hand went through the already bruised boy whose eyes were as wide as his. Pure disbelief swam in Naruto's blue eyes, and Sasuke understood that the dobe had thought Sasuke wouldn't be able to go through with the killing blow. The Uchiha scoffed mentally at the foolishness of his ex-teammate. He stared into Naruto's glowing eyes and felt a sudden sharp pull at his heart as the glow slowly faded. With a fast tug he pulled out his arm from the heavily bleeding Naruto and unconsciously caught the blonde's body as it fell. He stared at the hand which he had pierced Naruto with and saw that it was shaking violently. As he gazed at his hand confusingly he couldn't feel his legs as they suddenly collapsed beneath him. He hissed in pain and was about to push of the body that had gone down with him. But his hands wouldn't push it away. Instead they rested on Naruto's shoulder before they carefully lay him down on the ground. Sasuke fixated his eyes on the face of the blonde boy. In return he received a forced smile as the word "teme" slipped out from a pair of bloody lips. It only lasted a moment what Sasuke hoped would have lasted an eternity and suddenly the smile disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. In panic Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders as the light from those bright blue eyes turned grey.

"Dobe." He said demandingly and tightened the grip on Naruto's shoulders. "ANSWER ME!" Sasuke shouted but the blonde boy only lied there without the slightest sign of life. He leant over Naruto's body whispering the boy's name over and over without realizing what he had done. "Naruto, Sasuke!" A worried voice yelled from afar and as he looked in the direction he could make out the shape of a group of people running their way. He's head was aching and in his ear the sound of Sakura's voice was merely a whisper. As they came closer Sakura could make out the shape of Naruto's body on the ground and she felt the rage boiling inside of her. Suddenly Kakashi grabbed her arm holding her back and she could hear Sasuke laugh. Was he really laughing? As the figure rose from the ground the laugh went from being a mere chuckle to a hysterical cry. The dark haired boy turned to the group with a wretched expression on his face while tears were rushing downs his cheeks as he grabbed his head and shouted: "No! Not again! Look what you have made me done! This is your entire fault!"

"Naruto" Sakura cried as she tried to free herself from Kakashi's grip but he would not let go.

"Sakura" Kakashi whispered, "It is over."

A cry out came from Sakura as she threw herself to the ground. Kakashi looked at the shaking form at his feet and steeled his heart as to remain with a clear head. Sakura was not the only one crying, every ninja left from the allied shinobi forces had tears streaming down their faces. Naruto had protected everyone. A wave of rage hit Kakashi as he stared at his former student who was laughing and mumbling incomprehensible sentences.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said, his strong voice rang through the air and Sasuke stopped his ramblings as his gaze locked on the silver haired jounin.

"Uchiha Sasuke! From this very day and forward you are now seen as a threat to the entire shinobi world, all shinobi will be hunting you down. If there is the slightest moment of peace you better enjoy it because it might be your last."

Sakura had come to her senses and was now standing looking at Sasuke with hate and fury in her eyes.

"We will not rid of you today, but take my word for it. You better leave now before I change my mind and kill you right where you are standing." Sakura spat out.

Sasuke had stopped laughing and was now looking at the huge crowd that had now arrived to witness the tragedy.

"You just go ahead and try; I will kill you all without blinking. No second thoughts, you would not even be able to scratch me."

The gaze of Sasuke's eyes was filled with sadness, hatred and confusion. Something inside of her told her that Sasuke was all lost while she watched his back as he got further and further away until he was gone.

Everyone just stood there, the silence were lying as a heavy cover over the crowded scene. The feeling of seeing Naruto laying there was almost unbearable. On falter legs Sakura slowly walked towards the figure of her best friend. Upon reaching the body she knelt down, the feeling of being helpless appeared and tears started to run down her pale cheeks.

"You are not dead" she cried, "You cannot be dead; you were supposed to become Hokage."

She raised her hands and leant over Naruto's chest in a desperate attempt to try save the blonde boys life. Before she even got started she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice said. "It is too late Sakura, he is gone", Tsunade said.

A shriek came out of the crying girl's mouth and she laid her head on Naruto's biting her lips.

The girl suddenly stopped crying and shot her eyes wide open, what was that feeling. A warm comforting feeling came from the body beneath her. It was Naruto's warm chakra, she could feel it touch her skin and she raised her body and looked into Naruto's face. A vague smile met her and a whisper reached her ear.

"Sakura"

Immediately tears started to run down her cheeks again and a big smile spread across her face.

"Naruto", she said.

Suddenly a huge encore erupted from the big crowd and Sakura took Naruto in her arms.

"Everything is gonna be okay, just rest for now."

But Naruto was already asleep.

**Chapter 1 Naruto's POV:**

Naruto stared blankly at the white ceiling above him. It had been one hour since he had woken up to find himself in Konoha's hospital, with an eager, crying Sakura at his side. She had thrown herself over him, hugging him tightly and told him how worried everyone had been. The scene had strongly reminded him of when they were younger, when Sasuke had awoken from Itachi's tsukuyomi, Sakura had thrown herself over Sasuke the exact same way as she threw herself over him. He narrowed his eyes and shifted his eyes from the ceiling to the scenery outside his window, as his heart clenched painfully. Sasuke had almost done it, the bastard had been only millimeters from killing him three days ago. Baa-chan had explained to him that the reason he survived was that though the chidori had pierced him it had still missed his heart. Even so the chidori's lightning had caused his heart too momentarily stop and that's why he had seemed dead, because well for a few minutes he was dead. The thought made him shift uncomfortably under his cover and he hissed in pain as a wound stretched out because of the movement.

_'Gaki, stop moving.' _

A small smile formed on Naruto's lips as he heard the voice of his companion.

"Kurama, good to hear you buddy." Naruto laughed but stopped as pain erupted from his chest.

_'I told you not to move you idiot.' _Kurama growled in annoyance.

"As grumpy as always I see." Naruto grumbled moodily. "Hey, why haven't you healed me yet anyway?! It's been three days and these wounds still hurt like fuck." Pain once again spread through his chest as to prove it.

_'Idiot, I was as chakra exhausted after we defeated Madara as you were, if not more. I still don't have all of my chakra back, that's why I haven't been able to heal the wounds that Uchiha prick gave you.' _The fox spat out the word Uchiha like it was venomous.

"Oh." Naruto answered stupidly, he felt really dumb for not realizing that. As he thought of the furball's reply anew his mood brightened slightly. "It's finally over, huh? No more Akatsuki, no more Madara and no more Obito. It's done…" The blonde boy scowled in frustration, his mind shifting to a matter that still lay unfinished.

_'Naruto, you can't be serious.'_

"What?" He asked innocently, but Kurama wasn't fooled.

_'The kid killed you gaki. He didn't almost kill you, he killed you. You were dead! You can't be foolish enough to believe that the damn Uchiha can be saved or brought back. You can't save everyone Naruto!'_

"How could I ever become Hokage-"

_'- if you can't save one friend. I get it. But I'll ask you this; can you consider Sasuke Uchiha a friend? He has tried to kill you four times, one of those times he succeeded, does that sound like someone worth any friendship?'_

"But he didn't kill me, I'm alive." Naruto mumbled.

_'Not because he wanted you to be alive or felt any remorse. You are alive because of dumb luck and pure willpower and if you can't see that you're more of an idiot than I thought.'_

"I know.I fucking get it, ok?! The bastard doesn't care whether I live or die, no wrong of me he does, he wants me stone-dead!" Naruto laughed without humor. "I am not so stupid that I don't understand that. But every time I think about it I feel so much pain, and I don't get it! Why?! How can my heart ache like this because of him? Why does it hurt so much?!"

Kurama didn't answer as he saw his host brake down like he had not done since his childhood birthdays which he had spent crying and hiding from angry citizens. The fox sighed and decided it was best to leave Naruto alone with his thoughts for now.

"Why am I crying?" Naruto asked himself as he felt the small droplets roll down his cheeks. "That damn bastard making me feel this way." He took a deep, shaky breath to calm down. The boy lay there in silence; the only sound that could be heard was his deep breathing. Despite calming down his tears wouldn't stop flowing. They seemed never ending and it was with a snap that he realized the tears were not only for the dark haired teen that had put him in here. It was for every ninja that had died during the war, for Shikaku, Inoichi and Neji. For all the unknown ninja that had died to protect him, someone they had never met but had still protected whole-heartedly, with everything they've got.

Naruto don't know how long he cried while thinking back to the hard moments on the battlefield. The light from outside had vanished and left his room dark but his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light. And that was the only reason he managed to see the form standing hidden in the shadows of his room.

"How long have you been standing there, Kakashi-sensei?" His sensei stepped out from the darkness and walked over to his bed. As answer to his question the silver haired man shrugged which made Naruto roll his eyes in amusement at his sensei's lazy behavior.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry about me Kaka-sensei. I feel just fine these wounds are nothing, believe it!" Naruto smiled brightly, but the smile was strained and twitching slightly.

"Huh, really?" Kakashi hummed. Naruto gulped as he saw Kakashi lean forward with a creepy smile. With two fingers Kakashi jabbed Naruto in his side and Naruto let out a screech of pain that sounded awfully similar to TonTon.

"Hah, you're right, you seem absolutely dandy."

"Shut up Kaka-sensei." Naruto grumbled out through pouted lips. Kakashi chuckled softly and this time a real smile spread on the blonde's face. He was glad to see Kakashi remotely happy now after all that had happened. Naruto knew that Obito's death had affected Kakashi more than the jounin was letting on. He could only imagine how it felt to get back ones best friend, though evil, only to lose him again. And be the reason to that one's death both times. Naruto flinched mentally at the thought to be the one killing Sasuke, no matter how many times the Uchiha tries to kill him, he himself wouldn't be able to do the same.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?" Kakashi asked as he worriedly stared at Naruto's conflicted expression. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows further staring straight ahead instead of at Kakashi.

"What happened to him?" Kakashi knew without asking who the Uzumaki was talking about. Annoyance and a tinge of anger filled Kakashi, but the emotions disappeared as he looked into Naruto's eyes swimming in determination and worry.

"He ran." Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He avoided mentioning that, he and Sakura, had practically chased him away, threatening to kill him the next time they see him.

"He just left?" Naruto asked, hurt lacing his voice. He knows that Sasuke doesn't care about him, but he still searches for the smallest flame of hope that Sasuke might, that buried deep down in that broken heart there is a part that care for team 7, that care for him. But with every action the dark haired boy take he smothers the flame.

"Yes."

"…" Naruto bit hard on his cheek until he could taste blood. He stared intensely at his blanket as the flame inside of him grew larger, licking the wounds around his heart. Ignoring his aching body he pushed himself into a sitting position, huffing at the effort of the small movement.

"It doesn't matter…" He said softly and finally turned his gaze to Kakashi. "He may have killed me, and he may have run away, but I'll bring him back! No matter what he do I'll come after him." His eyes shone with determination in a way only Naruto's eyes could. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, piercing Naruto's.

"Naruto nobody wants him back, including me and Sakura. No one will help you get him back, in fact everyone will work against you." Kakashi said sternly. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he stared confusingly at Kakashi.

"What, what do you mean?" He asked in a hurried voice.

"Sasuke is not welcome in any shinobi village and if he were to be seen by a shinobi, that shinobi have the permission to kill him. This regards all Konoha shinobi as well." Naruto's mouth dropped open, not believing what his sensei had told him.

"You don't care about Sasuke anymore Kakashi-sensei? He was your student! You taught him the chidori, your original jutsu! And Sakura, she loves him!" Naruto screamed.

"She loves _you _Naruto, as do I. You're important to us, and because of him we almost lost you. We will not bring back the person that could have taken you from us!" Naruto was so happy but at the same time so mad. They had given up on Sasuke because of him.

"Thank you, Kaka-sensei. For worrying about me. But not even you guys will stop me from bringing him back. I'll get him back and show you that the Sasuke we know is still there!" The blonde boy smiled reassuringly up at Kakashi. The jounin felt his frustration reach a new level. Naruto was not the only reason why Kakashi had given up on Sasuke, he truly believed that his former student was gone and had no hope of ever returning, and he felt that it was time for Naruto to realize this.

And Kakashi was ready to do what's needed for Naruto to see the truth.

**Chapter 1 Sasuke's POV:**

He was confused, nothing was clear anymore. The dark haired boy was rushing through trees with tears rolling down his face and where he was heading was unclear. All he knew was that he wanted to be alone. By now the boy had been running non-stop for a few days and he had left Land of Fire behind him and to judge by the surroundings he was heading east, and the first thing that appeared in his mind was the eastern hideout. This was where Orochimaru had failed his attempted in taking over Sasuke's body a few years earlier. Even if that place would be filled with horrid memories it was better then nothing. That place was empty by now and maybe he could get some peace and quiet. Plus on a side note, it had been raining heavly since yesterday when the skies suddenly opened themselves. Sasuke was soaked and needed a change else if he continued like this he would catch a cold. A few hours past and Sasuke started to recognize the forest where he had not been for a long time. Now the eastern hideout was not far of. Suddenly a hole in the ground appeared, it was not as obvious as it used to be since bushes and grass had started to cover bits of it. Sasuke pushed himself through the hole and came down in a long corridor. He lit the torches along the path he was walking until he came to a crossroad. It was silent as the grave, there had not been a soul down here for years. Everywhere he looked it was dust, spider web and rats which were hiding in the darkness. Maybe he should reconsider staying here but with the breaking sound of a thunder he started to walk further into the hideout until he came to a door. He carefully laid his hand on the doorknob and let is rest there for awhile until his courage returned. Slowly but steady he opened the door and as it glided along its hinge it gave away a creaky noise. Sasuke took a deep breath and stepped into the room and the first thing that met his eyes was his old bed. Suddenly an aching came over his head and the boy grabbed his temples. He had not slept for days and were exhausted. Everything was spinning violently and his sight went blurry. Suddenly a voice started to echo through his head. It sounded familiar somehow, but he could not recall who's voice it was.

"_Can you kill me calmly? Sasuke..." _as tears where running down his face.

_"...Sasuke... I always knew you where a loner. In the beginning I was relieved because I thought you where the same as me... In fact I wanted to talk to you straight away... Besides I'm glad"_

_"Sasuke, maybe... you and I were opposites..."_

_"You know Sasuke... How everyone in the village used to hate me... They hated me because of the kyubi inside me... And I used to hate them all, too. There were times when I wanted revenge. I thought I had no connections with anyone. Until I met you._

_"I am glad I met you... Sasuke"_

_Suddenly a face of a bruised boy with bloody lips appeared in his memory. The boy's eyes were filled with sadness but he was still smiling._

_"Teme..." the blonde boy said with a grin and suddenly everything went dark._

In panic Sasuke flew up from his lying position on the floor. He didn't know how long he had been lying there but his body was shaking and he could feel the sweat linger on his pale skin. After a short while it started to come back to him and he remembered.

"Hn, I fainted..." he mumbled for himself.

Nothing made sense, he could recall hearing Naruto's voice saying random sentences he had said in the past. Out of the blue Sasuke shook his head shouting.

"What is wrong with me..."

As he threw himself towards the door making it shut with a loud slam an unpleasant silence followed. He took a few steps away from the door and took a deep breath as he removed his shirt. The confused boy raised his hand to cover his face, mumbling...

"What is happening to me..."

Once again he shook his head trying to get himself together and he decided to have a shower. He took off his clothes, hanging them to dry over a dusty chair in the corners in the cold room. Afterwards he grabbed the edge of the bedcover and tugged it of the bed and swept it around his hips ready to leave the room. Sasuke sort of remembered where the bathroom was but it was a long walk in these cold obscure halls. The silence was almost unbearable as Sasuke could feel chills creeping along his spine making his skin tighten.

Sasuke was staring at the ceiling in the bathroom as finally he stepped into the shower and twisted the tap and water started to rush down onto his head and down his neck. He was staring with empty eyes at the water drops that were gliding along his cold skin. The warm water kissed his skin and he could feel the pressure in his head ease as he sat down on the floor. Sasuke rested his head against his knee and closed his eyes. Something was clearly not right, everything he have ever worked for was now over. But still he kept hearing that voice in his head and an aching in his heart every time he thought of him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mumble and pounded the floor so the water splattered. He rose from the floor turning his back towards the wall and leaned against it.

"You silly Dobe... all you ever did was to create me pain and you stood in my way. Now look what happened, you made me kill you."

"I did this out of my own choice Naruto, I did it cause I hate you so much."

A silent minute passed and Sasuke's gaze got lost in the water drops as they hit the floor.

Inside an aching feeling that was almost heartbreaking began and Sasuke could feel the tears in his eyes, slowly pouring down his cheeks. Just like innocent water drops...

The sound of a light sobbing came from the dark haired boy as he slid along the wall until he reached the floor. Sasuke pictured the figure of Naruto's dead body once again in his head not understand why this were making twist and turn in pain inside. He shook his head as water splattered against the walls and the floor trying to shake the thoughts away. How was it possible that Uchiha Sasuke, the rouge ninja who defeated and killed his own brother could feel.? Why was this cold-hearted and feared ninja trembling beneath the feeling of anxiety after that he had killed his best friend. At this point Sasuke felt very vulnerable and weak, even in death Naruto caused him pain. Never before had Sasuke felt this feeling, a wanting to see him once again.

"I'm not weak." Sasuke said darkly as his hand rose to his face.

The water splattered from the floor as he ran up with a twisted grin on his face.

"Chidori!" The sound of chirp of a thousand birds sounded through the room as a string of lightning hit the wall leaving a deep hole.

"I will continue to hate you, even in death." A wicked smile spread across the pale face and all you could make out of the darkness were two red glowing eyes.

There he was, smiling that wonderful smile he always had and that comforting gaze that he gave from clear light blue eyes. His blond hair moved along with the wind as he opened his arms.

_"Sasuke..." The blonde boy said with a big smile on his face._

_Sasuke ran, he ran all he could but he never seemed to get closer to the boy. Then suddenly everything changed and the warm gaze in Naruto's eyes disappeared. His eyes turned grey and a sad expression took form. Now all Sasuke could see was the bruised boy, fatally wounded. He was dripping in blood and had a weak gaze in his eyes. A forced smiled appeared on his lips as he looked at Sasuke._

_"Teme"_

_Sasuke shook his head hoping that it might go away, and as he rose his head that lifeless Naruto suddenly stood within arms reach. Now he felt how his body started shaking as his arms rose trying to get a hold of The blonde boy. He saw that his hands were drenched in blood... Naruto's blood._

With a tug Sasuke flew up from his bed, all sweaty with a heavily pounding heart. His head was aching and he felt sick. He hastened putting his cloths on and with a few long strides he was at the door, and he opened the door and started to run through the long corridor.

His memories were echoing inside of his head but with new determination he could ignore the worst part of them.

"If these thoughts will haunt me forever I will run from ghosts of my past." With these words the figure left the hideout and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV:

The night was warm, the wind was just a mere breeze that kissed the pale skin of the rouge ninja. He was staring at the open ocean, the waves were calmly splashing against the cliffs and the moon were leaving shimmering effects on the water surface. Sasuke felt calm, he had been close to the coast for the past few days because it seemed to affect his mood. He felt like he could think more clearly and was able to start work his way around thing and those dreams had not been bothering him for the past nights. The only thing that was slightly worrying was that the other day a group of ninjas had been on the chase, luckily he was able to escape them without leaving any traces. The black haired boy didn't want to fight, not anymore. Not since he killed his former team mate, his need for killing seemed to have been saturated. Now all he could feel was a confusion and guilt. He was currently a bit in conflict within himself about how to deal with his life, 'cause what was there left to live for. His revenge on Itachi and Konoha had been fulfilled, but at the same time that revenge ended up being the sacrifice of an old friend and as well as an protective and loving brother. Now he was the most wanted rouge ninja in the shinobi world and there was no way this was going to change. Sometimes he wondered if turning himself in and hope for a swift death sounded like a good plan. Though, on the other hand Sasuke somewhat feared death. He had seen it too many times in the eyes of his loved once, seen the light fade away as they fall into the dark abyss. Suddenly he shook his head trying to get his thoughts around other things but his guilt had wrapped around his heart and didn't want to let go.

"I am one hell of an idiot..." Sasuke mumbled for himself. Like it was not enough that he felt a bit chicken-hearted lately ,the feeling of loneliness had started to grow inside him. Sasuke had done so many things since he left Konoha. He'd been training for Orochimaru, running with a team named Taka, as well as cooperating with someone who turned out to be Obito, Kakashi's old team mate. This kind of loneliness was something he hadn't felt since Itachi massacred the entire Uchiha Clan leaving him behind. Everything just span in his head with the thoughts of his past, Sasuke now started to realise that he was like a broken tool that Naruto had tried to fix. But then, yet again if it couldn't be helped was he actually broken. Or had they just tried to fix something that wasn't broken. Was this the real Sasuke, a cruel and cold-hearted ninja who was only lead by hatred? A few silent moments passed as Sasuke tried to put himself together. The black haired ninja turned on the spot as a Raiton jutsu filled the air with its crackling noise. With a hastened move Sasuke was able to dodge the attack and as it flashed by it made a cut in the left side of Sasuke's shirt.

From the obscure darkness that hade filled the coastline made it difficult to judge where the jutsu came from. His gaze went from left to right as he prepared for another assault but nothing happened.

_"Uchiha Sasuke..." a voice said darkly and a figure stepped out from the shadows. The man was in normal height, rather skinny and his face was covered by a mask. Unfortunately there was no sign of a headband. Right behind him two other men followed._

_"We have on order from the regimental commander of the allied shinobi forces been told to eliminate you."_

"Well then, why are you still standing there looking like a moron? "Sasuke spat out.

"I am one and you guys are three, what is stopping you? "You just go ahead and give it your best shot, I wont stop you." "I hate to wait, just make sure I get a swift death..." The rouge ninja said as he rolled his eyes.

_"The council of the allied shinobi forces came to the agreement that after the murder of Uzumaki Naruto the only fair punishment would also be death." The front ninja said with a taunt._

Upon hearing Naruto's name being mentioned Sasuke felt a twinge in his heart and he could feel the anger and guilt boil inside of him. As the unknown ninjas came running towards him, Sasuke prepared himself. A crackle sounded through the air and the sound of blood being spilled. The two ninjas who had successfully dodged the lightning spear now looked in fear at the black haired. With a thug Sasuke pulled the his left arm out of the dead ninja's chest and let the dead body hit the ground with a dull thud. The pale ninja turned around to the other two mysterious men and as they looked horrifyingly into a pair of red eyes.

"So, who is next? Sasuke said with a dull clang to his voice. "Take this as a warning" he followed. "I am not interested in anymore killing unless it is necessary."

_"We are not going to return home without your dead body, this is our mission and we will not fail." The left man said. The two men ran in separate directions and then they both turned around preparing for another attack._

Sasuke wouldn't let this go, with immense speed he caught up to one of the ninjas he grabbed his neck and pulled him into the air.

"Any last words?" he asked cold-heartedly.

_"Burn in hell" the man said._

"Amaterasu..." Sasuke mumbled as he let go of the ninja and he fell to the ground.

A shriek broke the peaceful night and the man was twisting and turning in pain as the flames were eating his flesh.

_"Stop! a voice shouted from behind. "Let him go, please!"_

"Do not cross me" Sasuke said darkly. "You are free to leave and I want you to leave the council a message." "If they ever send more ninjas after me I will destroy everything they old dear"

_"Yes" the man said with a nervous clang in his voice..._

_"I will make sure they get the message" and with these word the ninja disappeared into the night._

Sasuke stared blank infront of him, right into the open black ocean which now lay unruffled. He took off his belongings and waded out in the water until it was reaching just above his torso. The open ocean wasn't as cold as he'd been prepared for, it was lukewarm and it felt nice against his cold skin. The rogue ninja's pale skin was enlightened by the moonlight and together the light and darkness formed sharp contours along his muscles. A handsome young man was what he was, but behind that beautiful face was a scarred soul. A soul that'd been ripped apart a thousand folds and never really recovered. It was filled with confusion and hatred as well as sadness and the longing for love. Tears started to slide down these pale cheeks and as they reached the water surface they created small circles. The boy turned his face towards the moon and the mere sound of sobbing filled the air. Pictures of the past flew through his head, they reminded him of all the people he killed and some of them were innocent. Others not so innocent, one he would claim innocent was his brother which actually wasn't that innocent Another picture that had taken shape in his mind was the bright smile of Naruto as he called Sasuke that one name he loved so much, "teme". How he'd come to the decision to kill his best friend he had no idea, it sort of just happened. It wasn't up until now he could tell he clearly regretted it, the biggest mistake of his life. All his friend had ever tried to do for him was to love and protect him and this is how he thanked him. A silent moment passed.

"They say that you always have a choice." The dark haired boy let out in a weak tone.

"I'm not so sure, anymore…"

"Maybe things only happen for a reason, that this was my destiny"

By now he'd stopped sobbing and he felt a slight feeling of relief, it seemed like crying was to ease his pain in many ways. The void within him was still there and it dint make him feel less innocent, but the burden of his past crimes seemed bearable. On the other hand, one thing was clear.

"I wish I could have told you that I loved you until the end…" And the boy threw himself into the deep ocean.

Naruto POV:

Tsunade studied the copycat ninja in front of her. He had dropped his lazy stance; instead he stood straight staring at her with one very serious and determined eye. The Hokage had enjoyed a remotely calm night and had been about to end the day, when Kakashi had stormed in and required to talk with her. She'd tried to persuade him into talking with her tomorrow, but the shinobi had stood his ground and refused to protrude this matter. Tsunade rubbed her temples trying to force away the upcoming headache she could feel pounding in the back of her head. She sighed as she leant back in her chair, deciding it was best to get this over with so she could leave and maybe gamble a little in one of Konoha's pubs before going home.

"So Kakashi, what is this urgent thing you need to talk to me about?" Tsunade asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The woman's posture stiffened but she still raised an eyebrow at the tone Kakashi used when saying his former student's name. It was drenched in distaste and frustration. Tsunade was surprised that he so openly showed how little he cared for the dark haired Uchiha, but she guessed it wasn't so shocking because of what had happened three days ago.

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" Tsunade stated as she rested her chin on one of her fists.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded taking a step closer to the Hokage's desk. "I have a request concerning Sasuke's… disposal."

"Kakashi I can't play the nice, caring Hokage anymore. I can't consider you and your team's feelings towards him any longer. You were the one to declare that the Uchiha is not welcome in any shinobi country, the Uchiha will die whether-"

"I'm not here to take back my words Lady Tsunade." Kakashi interrupted her. "The feelings I have toward my previous student are far from affectionate, the same goes for Sakura."

"But…?" Tsunade said, though she was already certain what Kakashi was indicating.

"Naruto is more determined than ever about bringing Sasuke back." Kakashi flinched slightly when Tsunade quickly got to her feet and slammed her fist on her desk; he was amazed it didn't break.

"That stupid brat!" She shouted while swinging one arm dangerously, hitting a stack of papers which caused the papers to fly through the room and on the floor in one white mess. "Fuck." Tsunade grumbled angrily, glaring at the papers in an attempt to set them on fire. A cough brought Tsunade out from her angry maze and she looked up at Kakashi who was staring calmly at her used to the violence the Hokage utilized when mad. She rubbed her temples once again as she sat back down on her chair.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yes. I talked with him only minutes ago and he said no one's going to stop him from bringing Sasuke back, not even I or Sakura." Kakashi answered with a tone laced in frustration, despite his attempts to keep it calm and collective.

"Idiot, he got killed and he even now can't see that his _friend _is after his life." She spat out the name friend and felt a boiling rage inside of her. Tsunade regarded Naruto as her grandson, no she saw him as a son (she's far too young to be someone's grandma), and his death had caused her pain she hadn't felt since Jiraiya died. She is going to make sure she won't feel that miserable ever again. "We must stop this wild goose chase of his."

"That is what I came here to talk to you about." Kakashi started. "I think I have an idea how we can make him stop go after Sasuke."

Tsunade stared expectantly at Kakashi and nodded at him to continue, to share this idea.

"Naruto will kill Sasuke." The office filled with silence not even the sound of their breathing could be heard. Kakashi watched the Hokage's expression closely waiting for some kind of reaction, and eventually he got one.

"What?!" Tsunade shouted in unbelief and broke her desk in pieces. She suppressed the urge to grab Kakashi by his collar and shake some kind of sense into him. "The Uchiha is the one who need to be punished for his crimes not Naruto!"

"He needs to be punished by Naruto's hands." The Hatake leisurely replied. He kept himself calm but he was ready to defend himself if Tsunade choose to attack him in her anger.

"And why the hell is that?!" Tsunade asked. "I have tons of splendid ninjas I can send out to kill Sasuke and even if I didn't, I don't think any of the other ninja villages would mind sending out some of their own shinobi to do the job."

"We both know it is few that are as strong as Sasuke; I wouldn't even say that I'm stronger than him. To take him down you'd need to send several ninjas and I dare to say most of them wouldn't come back alive." Tsunade hissed at the insult but she couldn't help but agree with Kakashi, no matter how much it hurt her pride.

"The one that have the greatest chance of defeating Sasuke and coming back alive is Naruto." Kakashi said, wishing badly that it wasn't the case. "He knows Sasuke's battle style almost better than his own, and he has Kurama on his side. Lady Tsunade you can't say you don't see that this is best choice."

"I have no doubt that Naruto have the physical power to kill the Uchiha. I'm certain that had the brat not been so exhausted he wouldn't have been nearly killed." Tsunade sent Kakashi a stern gaze. "But Naruto do _not _have the mental strength to kill him!"

"Naruto wants to be Hokage, and to reach his dream he needs that strength. You should know better than me that the decisions you have to make as Hokage aren't always the easiest. If we send him on this mission he will develop, become a stronger person and will certainly become a better Hokage than his father." Kakashi said with confidence. He's sure this is what Naruto need to do. "If he doesn't do this he will never be Hokage."

Tsunade calmed down and thought over his statements. It was true; Naruto could never become Hokage while still having this obsession with the last Uchiha. Every ninja in the world want Sasuke Uchiha dead, and if Naruto became Hokage he would most likely do whatever he could in his power so that the Uchiha could go free. And that's something Tsunade doesn't want, she wants the Uchiha dead after all he has done to Naruto, and if letting Naruto become Hokage meant the dark haired prick would live she wasn't going to be able to leave her position and give it to the blonde dork.

The blonde haired woman grunted in frustration but at the same time acceptance. "I guess you're right Hatake."

Said jounin felt relief spread through him when he heard Tsunade acknowledge the truth.

"But," The relief vanished. "even if we assign Naruto this mission, the possibility that he'll agree is lower than zero."

"I know." Kakashi nodded. "But with the right words and the right people it might not be as hard as you imagine." Tsunade's eyes narrowed and her fingernails dug into her skin as she clenched her fists.

"Manipulation?" She growled out.

"Persuasion." He corrected. She snorted at the word but didn't say anything. "Lady Tsunade it's your decision but… if you do decide to make him go on this mission, just remember it's not our intention to hurt him. We want to make him stronger and if he gets hurt along the way you can't blame yourself Hokage-sama." Kakashi said softly. He knows that the Sannin has a strong bond to his student, it is the fear of hurting him that's keeping her from making this decision and causing the pained look in her eyes.

She bit her lip till she tasted blood, her eyes focused on a random scrape on the floor as she imagined the blond Uzumaki in her head wearing the Hokage-hat and smiling brightly. She nodded to herself when she knew what she had to do.

"Kakashi," she said with authority, "the day I feel that Naruto is healed I will assign him this mission and you will help me in whatever way necessary, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said and with a puff he disappeared from the Hokage's office, leaving Tsunade with new determination, slight doubt and a broken desk.

AN: Hello! Lovemyanimefreak here, thank you so much for reading our Sasunaru Fanfiction and stay tuned for more. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's POV:**

The sound of twittering birds filled the morning and the black haired boy opened his eyes. The sun was high and the sky was clear blue, not a cloud in sight. He didn't move, he just lay there in the middle of the blossom field. It was nice he thought, the peacefulness and not one living soul to disturb him in his moment. Where was he going to go now, no where to run and now where to go because since the murder on Naruto he was wanted in every nation. The only real place where nobody would actually was to Orochimaru's different hideouts. Though if he was going to go back he would need a new set of clothes, a bit of food and a new cloak. The only way to get this was to rob a village which shouldn't be much of a problem unless it's heavily guarded.

"Pff, who cares...? It's not like my life matters anymore." Sasuke hissed. He jumped to his feet, put his arms behind his head just like Naruto always had done. The boy let out a sigh and so he started walking in what direction he believed would be to the closest village. The road was long but not a human in sight, normally there was always a set of guards patrolling along the roads. This was a bit too peaceful to be true, the only set of spies he'd been attacked by was those three ninjas sent by Gaara a couple of weeks ago. Now suddenly there were no wanted posters along the roads or guards, something wasn't right. The council couldn't possibly had gotten his message and taken it seriously.

"Haha pathetic..." He laughed. "There is no way in hell this is true, they wouldn't just scrap this off the board unless they'd turned completely mad"

A piece of paper was flickering in the wind as it tried to break free from a thicket and Sasuke stopped by to pick it up. It was a wanted poster with a picture of him with the text under the portrait saying "MOST WANTED". Strange thing was that the entire poster had been red crossed, like when something or someone had been eliminated or captured. Was it really true, were they just going to leave him be if he doesn't cause any trouble?

"Whatever" He muttered... Throwing away the poster he kept walking, he could already see the next village from afar.

Sasuke walked into the small village not really taking note of the frightened gaze in people's eyes as he walked by. Yes it was not just a small village, this village was extremely small. Even though their market was filled with people there couldn't be more then a hundred. Suddenly a small boy ran up to him and stopped dead in front of him, just glaring into his eyes.

"Excuse me sir?" The small boy stuttered with a frightened look spreading across his face.

The black haired man just "Hn'd" and looked down on the small boy.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke, if so what are you doing here?"

"Are you here to cause us harm?"

"Please leave mister, we have done nothing wrong!"The boy started to sob and rub his eyes.

Sasuke once again "Hn'd" at the boy, patted him on the head and ruffled his hair as he walked passed him.

In the village the pale boy found what he was looking for, he checked into a small inn for the night meanwhile he was running his errands. He found a new set of clothes and a travelling cloak, Sasuke also made sure to fill his sack with enough food. During the evening Sasuke decided to go to the pub and get a few drinks, when he set his foot in the pub it went quiet but at least people didn't stare. He went up to the bar and asked the bartender for a few shots and gave the man a nice tip.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the famous rogue ninja in our little town. Who would have thought?" The bartender said.

"So you are saying I cannot go where I please?" Sasuke muttered.

"No not at all, it is just a bit strange that you finally decided to come out of hiding. But with the wanted banner gone, I guess it is not really a coincidence is it?"The bartender said with a smile.

"What do you mean by the wanted banner is gone?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"So you have not heard?"The man said with a grin on his face.

Sasuke gave the man a suspicious look before shaking his head and taking a shot.

The bartender kept cleaning a few glasses with a kitchen towel as he kept talking about the council's decision of removing the wanted banner. Also how it was announced Sasuke was still anyone's to kill but all payment was gone but could still be turned in to any nation. On the other hand, if he were to cause trouble anywhere there would be consequences.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, the big hunt was over and after only 3 weeks. Though the boy didn't show any joy at all in front of the bartender. He just kept "Hn'ing" as answer.

The bartender kept treating Sasuke to shots all evening into late night, talking about nonsense and now even an old man had joined the two men in their gibberish. Now Sasuke started to feel a bit numb, everything in his gaze just went blurry and it felt like the room was spinning around him. He tried to stand up but feel to the floor immediately, trying to get a hold of himself but his sight was just flickering.

_What is happening to me?_ An angry voice just echoed through his head. It was impossible to get in control and all he heard were a voice saying.

"Now, this is our chance!" The bartender said.

"Hurry boys, grab him 'because he won't stay still for long!" Came from an unknown voice Sasuke never had heard before.

Suddenly the flickering stopped, everything went black and the voices disappeared.

He coughed, the air was thick and difficult to breathe in. The dark haired boy opened his eyes to get a glimpse of the surroundings and found himself lying on the dusty floor of a cottage. It was rather dark, only a small ray of light came from a window rather high up.

"This is stupid." Sasuke muttered with a grin on his face.

How was he supposed to get out of here, hands and feet tied with chakra collars. This meant that all struggle would be in vain. At this point Sasuke did not know what was worse, to actually have been so stupid that he'd been treated so many drinks he lost conscious or to be at the mercy of the Council. He muttered for himself.

"I should have seen this coming..."

"_How _could I have been so stupid to accept all those drinks?..."

The boy tried to calm himself and tried to think more rationally but was unsuccessful. The black haired boy just laid there on the floor, struggling in a desperate attempt to get lose from those collars.

"I wonder what Naruto say if he saw me now huh?" Sasuke said out loud.

He could picture the blonde haired boy looking down on him with a big smile on his face.

_"You stupid teme, you always curse me for getting captured and having to rescue me."_

_"But now it's you who are captured and me playing rescue squad." Naruto smirked._

_"Don't worry teme, I'll get you lose in a second."_

Suddenly he heard a couple of voices having a heated discussion outside the door and suddenly the door flew up. Two men stepped into the cottage, heavily armed and they seemed ready to take him into custody. Sasuke himself could not believe how much he had wanted it to be Naruto that had walked through that door in that cheerful mood of his.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby arrested and you will be taken to custody and to plead in front of the Council."

**Naruto's POV:**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky not a single cloud to spoil the beautiful weather. A few citizens were complaining about the heat but to the golden blond boy strolling through the streets it was just perfect. Today was the third day of his freedom from the hospital, which he had tried to escape as many times as the number of bruises on his beautiful head. Sakura had shown him no mercy. But after two days with him following her around the hospital keeping her company, or being god damn annoying as the pinkette had said it, she'd kicked him out screaming that he was good enough to go. Naruto had left with a mischievous but grateful smile. The following two days had been uneventful as the sorrow from the war still hung in the air but the bright teenage hero had made it much better with his cheerful and goofy personality there to brighten anyone who just glanced at him. He is, as the people of Konoha say, as vivid as the sun.

"Enjoying the beautiful weather, ah Naruto?" An old man who was stacking boxes of oranges called out to the Uzumaki.

The blond nodded and gave the grey-haired man a big smile. Naruto then stopped and watched as an old lady, presumably the man's wife, came out from their shop carrying a huge pile of boxes. Not being able to see because of the boxes she didn't notice the children who came running at her. A small boy who was too busy laughing ran straight into her and the boxes fell out of her small arms. With feline reflexes the blond hero moved to the lady in time to catch all the boxes and still managed to steady her from the hard bash. The woman blinked in surprise at Naruto, being quite shocked by the sudden hit.

"Are you okay Oba-san?" The teenager asked worriedly. She nodded and blushed slightly before turning to the little boy who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Be careful where you're running dõji!" She scolded him. He nodded and had the courtesy to make a small apologetic bow before running of with his friends.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "Geez, kids these days, so reckless."

Naruto let out a laugh and the woman's attention was drawn back to him.

"Thank you for catching the boxes dearie."

The blond blushed at the grateful comment and scratched his neck awkwardly. "No problem."

He grinned at her before carrying the boxes to the stall, putting them next to the other stacks of oranges. When he straightened himself the delicious smell from them caught his nose. Taking another deep whiff he had to restrain himself from drooling, they smelled that wonderful.

"Catch." Naruto heard a deep voice say and it was only thanks to his ninja abilities that he was able to catch the orange thrown at him. He looked down at the huge orange in his hands and then raised his head to meet the old man's smiling face.

"A thank you for saving our oranges." The old man winked and then walked into his store with his arm draped around his wife's waist.

"Thank you Oji-san!" Naruto called after the man.

With a big grin Naruto walked away from the stall and continued his silent stroll through Konoha. But the blond did not get far.

"Naruto!" A high-pitched voice screamed and he stopped in the middle of the street once again.

"Sakura-chan?" The blond asked in confusion as he saw the heavily panting medic. She must have run fast for her to be this exhausted the blond thought. "What is it?"

"Lady Tsunade wants you to meet her at her office immediately." She wheezed.

"Why?"

Sakura's eye twitched in frustration. "How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

Her scream caught the attention of the surrounding citizens and the sudden place in the spotlight caused Sakura to smile nervously. She let out a tense laugh and then grabbed Naruto's wrist painfully and dragged him away.

"I don't know what it is she wants to talk to you about but apparently it is something important because she wants the whole team seven there."

Naruto's head spun as he tried to think of what the old hag could possibly have to say that is so important, but he came up with nothing. The two arrived at the tower and made their way to the office.

"Come in!" They heard from the room after Sakura had knocked. Entering they were greeted by the sight of an annoyed Tsunade, and a stoic Kakashi and Sai. Not an entirely unusual sight the blond concluded and relaxed a little.

"What took you so long Sakura?" Tsunade asked clearly not amused with having to wait for them to arrive. Sakura let go of Naruto's wrist and bowed slightly to the Fifth Hokage.

"Sorry shishõ."

Lady Tsunade dismissed Sakura's bow with a wave of her hand, her eyes then moved to Naruto's form. The emotions in her eyes confused him and he felt himself tense again and wonder what the hell was going on.

"Are you just going to stand in the doorway brat or are you going to join us?" Tsunade demanded Naruto and he moved inside with a grunt. Demanding old hag.

Once the boy was inside and Tsunade was sure that no one but the five of them could hear what they were going to discuss she let out a heavy sigh. It's better to get this over with, she thought, or else I'm just going to get a headache.

"Team seven I have called you here to discuss your ex-teammate Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto froze at the name and feared what would come next from his Hokage's mouth, "and his future disposal."

The Hokage's eyes widened when she felt the sudden wave of malicious chakra. All eyes turned to their precious blond who was mantled by fierce red chakra. It seemed like he still had Kyubi's chakra under control but he couldn't keep it from wriggling around his body like snakes.

"What?!" Naruto growled he was barely able to keep himself from launching at Tsunade, and the enormous rage scared him. He had not felt such rage since fighting Orochimaru at the Tenchi Bridge, but the fact that it this time was directed at someone he loved was what scared him the most.

_'Naruto, you need to calm down.' _He heard Kurama say to him._ 'I know that you're mad but if you continue like this you'll blow up the tower.'_

The Uzumaki closed his eyes and spent a few minutes trying to push the chakra back inside of him. It took a lot of concentration but he managed it in the end. When he opened his eyes again he saw his comrades staring at him with worry but also a minor bit of fear.

"Sorry." He mumbled shamefully and looked down at his feet. A big hand patted his shoulder, he glanced up at consoling face of Kakashi.

"It's ok." Kakashi said reassuringly. Naruto stared into the man's eyes for a little while before nodding and straightening. His eyes locked with Tsunade and filled with the anger he was feeling.

"What do you mean Sasuke's disposal?! What bullshit are you talking about?!" He yelled at her.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Remember who you're talking to brat!"

Naruto fumed under her gaze but remained silent. When she saw that the boy wasn't going to scream at her again she continued.

"That Sasuke will be disposed of has been settled and there is nothing you can say to change that fact. It is something that has been decided between the other Hokages and me."

"Sasuke helped us win the war! And you thank him by planning his death!? Are you freaking kidding me?!" Naruto clenched the orange which he still had in his hand, he was amazed that it hadn't burst under the pressure yet.

"Naruto calm down!" Sakura stressed the angered blond, she was about to lay her hand on his shoulder but it was slapped away.

"Calm down Sakura?! We're discussing the killing of our teammate!"

"Sasuke is _not _our teammate anymore! He ran away with Orochimaru, he joined the Akatsuki and he tried to kill you! On multiple occasions! That is what you call an enemy not a comrade." Sakura screamed at him. Naruto blanked. He could not believe what Sakura had just said. The girl loved Sasuke, but as he stared at her red face he realized that it might not be the case anymore. He looked around the room, first at Sai who was staring at him with a nearly invisible frown, then Kakashi who almost looked disappointed and Tsunade was wearing the same expression. It was in that moment something became painfully obvious to him.

"You all want him dead." It was not a question but a statement, but his comrades still nodded. He felt sick.

"He almost killed you Naruto and you must realize how much you mean to us." Tsunade said with a soft voice. He did not respond he just stared at her with an emotionless mask. When Tsunade saw the lack of response she frowned and it was with more fear than she would ever admit that she said her last words.

"The fact that Sasuke will be disposed of is not what I brought you here to talk about. It is how he will be disposed of, or more by whom. And the decision has been made." Thick silence followed and Tsunade's eyes pierced Naruto's.

"Uzumaki Naruto your next mission is to assassinate the missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke."

A thud was heard as the orange dropped to the floor.

**AN: **

Hi guys RainHopeSunshine here! I hope you have had an awesome holiday, if you had a holiday but if didn't well then I hope you had an awesome time anyway. Finally the third chapter has been published. Did you like it? Any surprises? Did it blow your minds? Please do comment as both Lovemyanimefreak and I adore to read your comments. Have a lovely day.


End file.
